


えれくとりっく・えんじぇぅ

by mikazuki_yan_NING



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikazuki_yan_NING/pseuds/mikazuki_yan_NING
Summary: 歌星贤吾想找到夕的画境来实现愿望，于是他招募同伴，但是这个佩洛真的可以信任吗？！
Relationships: Kisaragi Gentarou/Utahoshi Kengo





	えれくとりっく・えんじぇぅ

**Author's Note:**

> 明日方舟世界观  
> 源石技艺与物理强度均为优良的佩洛如月弦太朗【非感染者】X能通过星星做出预言的萨卡兹歌星贤吾【感染者】  
> 关键词:新年，领带，童话故事，外加限定首尾写cp【双重挑战啊】  
> 元宵节贺文，一点都不符合元宵节的旋律呜呜。  
> 时间线应该是画中人之前，两个人去找夕的一幅画里面的东西【大概】  
> 他们属于彼此而ooc属于我  
> 【最后一句话怎么理解都好反正作为朋友喜欢也可以不是吗？】  
> 并不是正统舟学研究者，所以有很多bug。  
> BGM:オレンジ——花たん

“我是一个超能力者。”

当如月弦太朗站在歌星贤吾面前说出上述话语时，说实话，贤吾只想给他翻个白眼，但鉴于自己良好的家教，还是尽力忍住了。现在这年头只要掌握源石技艺，哪怕只有微量的源石在身边，他都可以成为超能力者。

至于是从属于哪方面的超能力，就要看自身的源石技艺能干什么了。能治愈就是医师，能破坏就是天灾。

“如果你对你的搭伙人就只有这一句可说的话，那我劝你别和我一起行动。”贤吾摇摇头，拿起身边放着的法杖就要起身离开，看样子真的对弦太朗没有任何兴趣。

“毕竟我可是喜怒无常的萨卡兹。”

萨卡兹在这片大地是受诅咒的一族，虽然极易与瓦伊凡弄混，不过普通人对于萨卡兹有一种天然的感知，可能是对古老种族的恐惧，也可能是非感染者对感染者的排斥……总之对于易患矿石病的萨卡兹，人们远离，人们逃窜，人们对他们举起武器。

就这样，萨卡兹很少出现在普通人的面前，大多数隐居在人迹罕至之地或伪装成感染的瓦伊凡，部分掀起了革命的旗帜，企图夺回本属于萨卡兹的权利，就像整合运动为了感染者的地位而向乌萨斯宣战。

但他们统统失败了。

实话说，像贤吾这种毫不掩饰自己身份还平静招收伙伴的萨卡兹，可能真的不多见。

看着贤吾就要离开，弦太朗连忙拉住他的手臂，深怕眼前这个人长翅膀飞了似的，他急道:“喂，你等等，我可以保护你。”

“我不需要你保护，我只需要一个可以和我去寻找画境的伙伴。”贤吾皱眉，这个佩洛一开口，他就直觉不爽，他看起来是需要别人保护的弱小之人吗？在这片大地，没有自保之力的话，迟早会被天灾吞噬或是被哪里冒出的疯子一刀砍死吧。

“抱歉，看你的样子，或许连画境都不知道是什么吧。”贤吾握紧手中的法杖，强硬地横在佩洛的面前，那个像是要吃人的架势把弦太朗吓了一跳，“现在，放开我。”

“是夕的画境吧？我知道的。”弦太朗松开了手，看着眼前人一脸别耽误我事的表情，赶紧开口说道，“我有一个一手情报，不过只有你同意我加入我才能告诉你。”

贤吾叹口气，他已经不想和这个自来熟的人周旋了，想必他口中的一手情报也是唬人的，他可不会轻易上当。将横在面前的法杖收回，一脸冷漠。

“无聊。”

“喂——你真的不想知道吗？”弦太朗耳朵耸动，看起来像是在邀请别人去摸他耳朵一样，可是贤吾没有这样的习惯，他双手第一次接触的，只有冰冷的恶魔双角，从那以后，他就放弃去抚摸了。

贤吾启动自己的源石技艺，以迅雷不及掩耳之势打出一道黑暗的光芒，本想以此让对方知难而退的，却没成想，那个佩洛直接徒手抓住，然后在下一瞬间将其捏爆。整个动作行云流水，连捏爆时散发出去的源石能量都顾及到了，用自己的能量包裹住落地之后才爆炸，刹那，地上的尘土飞扬。

路过的其他人边走边对他们指指点点，看到贤吾爆发源石技艺更是后退了几步。萨卡兹的威慑力，一向如此。

“你……”贤吾开口正想询问他怎么能压制住自己的源石技艺，但转眼想到自己的计划，又改口说道，“我认可你了。”

“我叫如月弦太朗，接下来多多指教了。”弦太朗伸出手想和对面的人握手，贤吾看了看自己的手，又看了看弦太朗，犹豫了一会，选择去握住弦太朗的手。

握住那只手，就能握住未来吗？

“别和我套近乎，我们只是各取所需的人，或许连伙伴的称号也称不上。”贤吾转身，在人来人往的街道上，他的背影在弦太朗的眼中显得格外孤寂，就像是无处安家的孤燕般，冷傲而危险。

“我会帮你的，我们是朋友嘛。”弦太朗忙走上前与贤吾并行一排，他那熟稔的样子让两个人看起来的确像一对老友，“我可是要和所有人做朋友的佩洛。”

“和萨卡兹做朋友？你能做到吗？你有与恶魔共舞的勇气吗？”贤吾一连串地发问，企图让这个佩洛冷静一下，让他了解萨卡兹究竟是什么，是散播冠以恐惧之名的瘟疫的恶魔。

“那不是当然的事吗？”

“你这家伙……”

贤吾在此刻不禁有些怀疑自己的决定，仅凭物理强度就判断对方适合帮助自己，这样是否太过于武断了。

黑夜，星星点缀整片天空，漆黑的夜空就像这片大地，充满绝望和死气，看不见生机的未来，而星星就像是至今为这片大地奋斗的人，他们舍弃自己去照亮泰拉世界。

贤吾不觉得这些人高尚，他无法将心比心，生而为萨卡兹的他只有一个愿望。

“我需要找到夕的一幅画，虽然已经在几百年前就已经遗失在历史的长河中，但我需要祂画中的东西，为此我可以付出生命的代价。”贤吾说道，又给眼前的篝火填了一根树枝，焰火随即发出噼里啪啦的声音来。

“你是想借助炎国的神物来治愈你身上的矿石病吗？”弦太朗烤烤自己的手，东国的气温一向平和，今天却出奇的有些冷，他往前凑凑，期望能让火再热自己一些。

“你感觉出来了？我还以为你看不出来呢。”贤吾点点头，在心中给弦太朗又划了一个勾，看来他真的有些低估这个人的源石技艺了。

“刚刚看见你还以为你是某种幸运的萨卡兹，结果凑近了才发现，你还是没有逃脱命运啊。”弦太朗看着篝火在他眼前明明灭灭，说话间又往里面塞了一把柴，这样火能烧得旺一些，也能给周围的黑暗带来一丝火光。

“萨卡兹不感染是一种幸运，也是一种不幸。我只是介于两者之间的普通人而已。”贤吾抬头， 望向星罗棋布的夜空，他在使用自己的能力——预言。就像头顶光坏的萨科塔，从他能言语起，预言便深埋他的灵魂。

弦太朗扭头就看见贤吾在全神贯注地凝视着星空，好奇的他不禁凑近了一些去以同视角观看，但实在看不出什么的他忍不住发问了:“你在做什么？”

佩洛说话呼出的热气打在贤吾的脸上，如同一片羽毛轻轻拨动心弦，痒痒的又带着几丝别样的感觉，当贤吾后知后觉地察觉到时，他早就向右边挪了挪。

这家伙，离得也太近了吧。

“通过星星来进行预言，这是我的能力。”贤吾想着说了也不碍事，就告诉了弦太朗，一边还不忘把旁边的人推一推，“你离那么近干什么，你也想感染矿石病？”

“我们是朋友嘛，离得近也没事啊。”弦太朗一把搂过贤吾的肩膀，另一只手不知何时掏出了一本《矿石病须知》在他面前摇了摇，“我有好好读过这本守则，所以说没事了。”

“真拿你没办法。”贤吾第二次开始自我怀疑了，他的决定真的是对的吗？！

“你从星星那里知道了什么呢？”弦太朗问，“比如说明天的天气怎么样？要还是这么冷，我就有点受不了了……”

“那是天象学，和预言根本不一样。”贤吾扯扯嘴角，他现在已经不想怀疑自己了，就当是路上养了一条有用的狗子吧，“星星告诉我，需要明确自己的目标，不被外界迷惑，但这样还不够，缺少关键。”

“这是什么意思？”

“路上可能会很危险。你现在后悔还来得及，我欣赏你的源石技艺，要是路上丢失性命，可就什么也做不到了，包括你那不切实际的愿望。”贤吾站起身来，拍去身上的尘土，高悬于头顶的上弦月将淡淡的清晖洒落在这片大地，让这处荒林更显空寂，“时间不早了，早点睡吧。”

“我会帮助我的朋友嘛……等等我睡哪？”弦太朗看着贤吾熟练地爬上树，又望了望四周，没有任何能舒服入睡的地方，他和贤吾离开城镇的时候也没有买其他什么野外露营的装备……只能就地躺下睡了吗？！

“我守前半夜，该你的时候我会叫你，对了，你现在把篝火弄暗一些，这样比较安全。”贤吾的话语传过来，声音里有细微的疲惫，看来使用预言能力也不是毫无代价的。

后半夜，弦太朗沉默地看着在自己眼前睡觉的贤吾，想起了他警告自己说的话。

“如果你想干什么，我都可以感觉到，劝你放下其他心思。”

“什么嘛，这个家伙戒心也太强了吧。”弦太朗心想，他已经睡了一个短觉，看眼前萨卡兹熟睡的样子，也不好开口说话来打扰对方的睡眠。

只是看着他略带婴儿肥的脸，弦太朗按捺不住自己想去戳一下试试的心。就一下的话，不会被发现的吧……这样想的他，食指已经戳了上去，在对方脸上形成了一个浅浅的坑。

好，好软。

弦太朗手忙脚乱地收回手，马上去查看贤吾醒了没有，有惊无险，这个人并没有醒来，看来他只对危机事情有感应。看着贤吾平静的呼吸，黑发的佩洛已经谋划起来了。

还想戳一下，要不再戳一下下？话说朋友之间戳脸正常吗？

弦太朗眼神乱摆，左看看右看看，就是没有把视线落在贤吾身上，但他的食指却很诚实地摁了上去，甚至力道比上次要重些。

果然好软。

一只手握住他的食指，突然的发力让弦太朗喊起“痛痛痛”来，贤吾猛的睁开眼，漆黑的眼里不知道是什么感情，大概混合着嫌弃庆幸和其他莫名情愫吧。

“诶，贤吾你怎么醒了，睡得好吗？能不能先放开我的手啊……”弦太朗讪讪地笑，他是真诚地询问也是真诚地祈求他能松开手，毕竟再不撒手他的食指就别想要了。

“在你第一次戳我时我就醒了。”贤吾坐起来说，不过手却没松开，反而举在弦太朗的面前，说完才放开，“你的癖好真奇怪。”

“朋友之间戳脸是很正常的事啊！”弦太朗揉着自己手，说着可能他自己都不信的苍白解释。正不正常他可能不知道，但贤吾的脸很软他一定是知道了。

“……”贤吾没自我怀疑，他是真的彻底的没话说了。

一个陌生的同伴，你在他的面前睡觉，你肯定会防范他的，因为你不知道他会干什么。贤吾也没想到，这个人居然趁他睡觉居然只想戳他的脸……

“走吧，早点出发。”

“诶，不再休息一下吗？”

弦太朗站在贤吾身后问，由于自己的缘故导致对方没有睡好觉提前出发，瞬间，他的心中升腾了愧疚之情，早知道只是看着了。

“我从很早之前就不渴求睡眠了。”

贤吾的话语传来，其中蕴含着深不可闻的悲伤。弦太朗还没来得及思考为什么，就看见那个人远去的背影，看来贤吾并不想停下了等他。

“等等我啊！贤吾！”

从东国到炎国，仅凭两个人的脚力，属实花费了好几天才到达两国的边境之处。弦太朗本来想问为什么不坐交通工具，但转眼一想贤吾的萨卡兹身份，就自己豁然贯通了。

“现在我们在东炎边界处，炎国对于边境的看守还是很严的，只有少数天灾信使能通过特殊凭证得到进入资格。”贤吾指着边境线说，“话说你有说过你知道一个情报是吧？现在你可以告诉我了吗？”

“怎么突然扯到这个……”弦太朗趴在草丛里观望那些巡逻的士兵，一边压低声音回答，“夕有一幅画保存在炎国一位姓北的富商手里。”

“然后呢？”

“你还想知道什么啊？我就知道这一个。”

“为了确保能找到夕的画境，我调查了许多资料，其中我锁定了七幅，但是否真的有画境我不知道，你说的那一个我也有记录，但不知道是不是画境入口。”

传闻夕的画能连通另一个世界，也传说祂的画里有各种宝物，其中就有能治愈矿石病的存在。贤吾正是信了这个传闻，才和弦太朗来到炎国去寻找夕的画。

对大多数人来说，这种传闻简直就是无稽之谈，可贤吾不仅相信了，还亲身来炎国寻找，他的执念可以驱使他做出任何事，包括找到夕的画境，只要有一丝的希望，就绝不放弃。

“你调查得真全面，那么我们怎么过去？”弦太朗指了指前面，士兵身后还有以源石作为能源的大型热武器保护国家边境，仅凭两人的力量硬闯过去简直难上登天，可是天灾信使的凭证一时之间也不知如何搞来。

“你用源石技艺掩护我，我闯进去后吸引敌方火力。”贤吾把合上的地图塞进怀里，抬头望了几眼巡逻士兵，出此下策。

“你太信任我的源石技艺了吧。”弦太朗一副苦瓜脸，万一他出力过猛，那群人认为他是来挑衅的，然后启动热武器，那他连尸体残骸也找不全的啊。

“就是信任你的源石技艺才和你组队的，我们晚上突袭进去，可以吗？”贤吾说，看他那张面无表情的脸，或许真的能被骗这样没问题，可是他紧握的拳微沁出的汗出卖了他。

“要不我们抢天灾信使的凭证去吧？”弦太朗抖抖耳朵，自以为想出一个更好的办法，扭头看向贤吾，看到的是却是满脸的不赞同。

“你觉得我们合力能抢过一位信使吗？更何况是两位？”贤吾反对道，一下子就把弦太朗的意见驳回。说的也对，游走于这片大地向各个移动城市报告天灾的人，又有几个是善茬？

弦太朗疯狂摇晃的尾巴停下了，连耳朵也耷拉下来，看起来深受打击。不过贤吾说的没错，他的确打不过资历深的天灾信使。

夜晚降临，月明星稀，偶尔有鸟儿在远处发出几声悠长的鸣叫。

弦太朗的源石技艺已经准备了许久，他悄无声息地把气旋团扔到了尽可能远的地方引起守军注意，之所以选择气旋团，是因为它有两个值得利用的优点——能耗小还声音大。

“就是现在。”

弦太朗和贤吾对视一眼，分别朝着相反的地方奔去，分头行动向来比待在一起要安全一些，当然，也只有一些。

“小心点，别死了。”贤吾小声地说道，声音不大甚至还迎着风，但这一句很清晰地传到弦太朗的耳旁，那个人对贤吾展开笑颜:“你不是也相信我吗？”

“全体警戒——有敌袭——”

巡逻士兵喊出这句话后，一时之间灯火通明，守卫的人把各种源石技艺统统都使了出来，尘土飞扬之际真好像有什么大敌当前，散去后才发现原来只是个幌子。

守备小队的队长才刚刚酒醒，披上衣服就出了营门，还来不及找人问到底发生什么事，就听见守望塔上的人喊道:“城中人遇袭——”

“可恶究竟怎么回事！”

待队长将自己的衣服完完整整地穿好时，眼前哪还有什么敌人，城中的百姓也没有遇到袭击，仿佛那一声喊只是引起他的注意。这一场闹剧平静落幕，就好像真的是演给他的戏而已。

正当队长摸不着头脑时，弦太朗和贤吾也成功潜入进城中，这下子，他们真正的进入了炎国境内。

“哼…咳咳。”

弦太朗站在一个小巷里面，浑身上下倒也完好，就是衣服上土哄哄的，看来尘土飞扬没少影响到他。他本来是在犹豫换件衣服还是拍拍土将就一下继续用，但耳边响起一声哼笑，却很快被咳嗽掩盖过去了。

“贤吾，你不要只是看着啊。”弦太朗抬头，那个长角的萨卡兹正蹲在房檐上看着他，动作矫捷得像只猫，夜色太黑看不清他的表情，但想一想也肯定是那副性冷淡脸。

“你很喜欢把自己搞成这个样子？”贤吾跳下来，站在弦太朗的面前，对比身上全是尘土的人，贤吾不要太干净点。

“这次只是意外。”弦太朗努力拍着自己身上的尘土，看来他舍不得这身衣服，也不打算换一件衣服，毕竟能将就用就用。这片大陆上的讲究人从来都是上流人士，小鱼小虾连活着都困难又怎么去讲究呢。

“那我们赶紧离开这里，万一城里的巡逻队过来，我们可就前功尽失了。”

弦太朗表示赞同，趁着夜色两人离开这边陲小镇向着炎国的西方前进。

“我们为什么老是在野外过夜啊。”弦太朗蹲坐在火堆旁，这几天跟在贤吾背后走，他已经好久没睡过温暖的床了，虽然床是不必需品，但好好休息是必要的，不躺在床上的休息怎么能叫休息呢？

“我没钱。”

“确实……”

弦太朗听到贤吾的回答，不自觉地点点头，心中还感叹着一分钱难倒英雄汉啊。过了几秒才反应过来，吃惊地看着身边啃着干粮的人。

“你怎么不早说啊，睡旅馆的钱我还是有的啊。”弦太朗痛心疾首，居然是因为这个原因自己才在野外睡了好几天。

“睡旅馆需要身份证明，那种东西我们没有。”贤吾咽下自己口中的食物，干粮确实不好吃，又糙又硬，但历经风霜的萨卡兹早已习惯那个味道，“我们是偷渡者，没有合格的身份凭证。对了，你的干粮要烤糊了。”

贤吾提醒道，又咬下一口。弦太朗在旁边忙手忙脚地把想烤热却烤糊的饼子从烤架上拿起来，看着一片焦黑的干粮，他陷入了沉思。

吃是能吃吧，但口感没有那么好。不吃的话，肚子又会饿，饿了就无法精准操控源石技艺了。可是……真的能吃吗？！

“喏，你要是犹豫，就吃这个吧。”贤吾拿出另一块饼递给弦太朗，同时示意那坨焦黑的物体可以扔掉了，毕竟那已经不是食物，是可以致死的毒物。

“谢谢你，贤吾。”弦太朗啃上了干粮，用力地磨着，看起来这冷邦邦的饼真的很需要牙齿的咬合力才能吃下。他眼泪汪汪的，不知道是被贤吾感动到还是单纯因为咬不动。

“我们现在是朋友了吧。”

“赶紧吃，给你水。”贤吾没否认，只是给他递过去一瓶水。

相比于前几天的阴云密布，今天晚上的星星就格外灿烂一些，零零点点地挂在夜空上，不算多但对贤吾来说，这些就已经足够他去预言了。

“贤吾，你有看出些什么吗？”弦太朗费尽九牛二虎之力，咬下了那块干粮的一小部分，他挪到贤吾旁边，狠狠地灌了自己一口水，差点被噎死的感觉，他现在知道了。

“不好。”贤吾紧紧皱着眉头，但只是告诉弦太朗一句话，具体怎样却没有说出来，也许是怕说出来会打击俩人的信心吧。

“你跟着我，真的只是出于你单纯的意愿吗？”

萨卡兹伸出手，想去抓住头顶的广袤星空，握紧拳头时才发现自己手中除了空气什么也不复存在。一直以来都是这样，曾拥有的也会失去，他不想去相信其他人，可弦太朗的出现打破了这一屏障，有什么东西碎掉了。

“那是当然的了——”弦太朗抖抖耳朵，可谓是相当自信地说，剩下未说口的话被突如其来的破空声打断，一道攻击就从树林的深处传来，不知道是冲着谁来的。

一时的松懈也被料到了，那不是普通的攻击，是带有源石碎块的武器，如果是普通人被刺穿那么百分百就会感染上矿石病。

看来是冲着自己身边的人来的，贤吾想着，身体不自觉地伸出手把弦太朗推开，而那颗源石径直射穿了贤吾的胳膊。

“哼嗯——”他表情狰狞，发出一声闷哼，上一次也是这般疼痛，不过好在已经习惯比这更痛的存在了。鲜血从伤口流出来，浸透了衣服，滴滴答答地落在地上，贤吾并没有管，只是简单地绑了一下防止流血过多。

看着弦太朗震惊的脸，贤吾只觉得自己真傻，招惹了个麻烦还让自己的矿石病加重了。那为什么自己会不由自主地推开他？是信任？还是怕他感染？

无论怎样，歌星贤吾，你就是个笨蛋。贤吾在心里骂着自己。

弦太朗瞪大眼睛，来不及站起便爬到贤吾身旁查看他的伤势，虽然只是胳膊受伤但身上的检测装置已经响个不停了，这说明佩戴者感染情况又加重了几分。

“喂，贤吾，喂喂！没事吧？！”

“别摇了，暂时死不了。”

贤吾捂着受伤的胳膊，现在的他只能勉强站起来，施展源石技艺是存在在脑里的事了，那块源石携带的技艺并不高明却很偏门，能扰乱中招者的术法。

“哼哼，没有中招吗？那接下来就是你。”无名之人从阴暗处走出，看来他的目标确实是弦太朗，不知道他是如何招惹到了眼前的偷袭者。

“那边的萨卡兹小哥，本是同族，真是对不住了，不过这样你的源石技艺还能上一层楼，感谢我吧。”偷袭者满脸轻佻，手中吧玩着一把小刀，上面的花纹雕刻精细，同时具备实用和收藏价值。

“我不记得你。”弦太朗咬牙切齿，他盯着眼前的人，仿佛要把他盯出一个窟窿，一边在记忆中检索，企图找出自己的仇家，但是他不记得他招惹过萨卡兹，甚至贤吾还是他真正认识的第一个萨卡兹。

“当然，我只是一个雇佣兵，给我钱我就能杀人，至于雇主是谁——可能你到了地狱才能知道吧。”偷袭者收起自己把玩的小刀，拿出一柄刀刃锋利的匕首出来，这才是他的武器。他跳跃两步，来到弦太朗的面前一刀挥下。

弦太朗拉着贤吾后退几步，脚尖一点站到了老树的树枝上，堪堪躲过了这次的正面突袭。贤吾震惊于对方卓越的战场机动时，也不忘用自己未受伤的手来召回自己法杖。

“去战斗。”将手中的法杖塞到身旁之人的怀里，贤吾只说了三个字。以现在的情况，弦太朗是唯一的战力，如果配上他的法杖，说不定能制敌取胜。

“可是贤吾你……”

“我没事，实在不行的话。”

贤吾喘着气，压制对方的术法太费体力了，他握住法杖，用尽全身力气拔出来，金属制的利器还未钝拙，反射着冷清的光。谁能想到，这根法杖的其中，居然藏着一把利剑。

“不用管我，去杀了他。”

手拿利剑的佩洛与反握匕首的萨卡兹斗得有来有回，弦太朗的物理强度比他操控源石技艺的技术好上一些，可在杀人不眨眼的雇佣兵眼里，或许就有些不够看了。但不得不说，能与他对抗且不落下风，做到这步的弦太朗已经是不错的存在了。

“你是那个小少爷派过来的吧。”

“哼，还挺聪明的嘛，不过知道又如何，你就要死了。还是说你期望一个萨卡兹能替你复仇呢？”偷袭者说，“没有种族比萨卡兹更了解萨卡兹了，他不会替你复仇的，你只会作为这里的一缕冤魂，永世无助地在这里徘徊。”

“我不需要他做这些，我也不会是这里的冤魂。”弦太朗挥剑，“我可是还要帮那家伙找到夕的画境啊。”

偷袭者低头看着刺入自己心脏的利剑，又看向远处站着的萨卡兹同族，最后视线落在的眼前杀自己的人的身上，他忽然明白了什么，咳血大笑。

看来是和自己一样的笨蛋呢，可惜这条路从来都不会好走。

“这笔单子我放弃。”利刃划过手掌，偷袭者拔出刺入自己心脏的剑，只要快速找到医疗术士，他就不会死。没想到他竟然也有想要放弃的单子，他心想，大概是他俩的模样让他回忆了他没有当雇佣兵的日子。

弦太朗握着剑放跑那个偷袭者，期间也没有什么补刀的动作，当然也有偷袭者跑太快他没来得及使出来。贤吾满是怒气地走上前，提起他的领子质问道:

“我不是叫你杀了他吗？！”

“他要是再来，你变成感染者怎么办？我救不了你两次。”

“他不会再来了。”弦太朗笃定地说，眼神飘去那个人离开的方向，重复了一遍，“不会再来了。”

他看见了那个人深藏眼底的温柔。

贤吾恨铁不成钢，一把夺过弦太朗手中的剑，流利的动作就像是做过了上万回，剑插回剑鞘重新成为一个朴素无华的法杖。

“话说贤吾你不打紧吧？”弦太朗反应过来，朝着冷面的萨卡兹摇晃尾巴。贤吾并不想搭理他，转身想歇息一下顺带拔除自己体内的他人的源石技艺，事不遂人愿，他刚一转身，背对着弦太朗吐了一口血晕了过去。

兼容性还是没有长进啊……贤吾晕过去时想。

弦太朗没有看见贤吾吐血，但身子一歪便察觉到一丝不对劲，下意识地就把贤吾给扶住，此时的萨卡兹已经陷入了昏迷。这时，弦太朗才注意到贤吾嘴边和地上的血迹。

“贤吾，你怎么了！”探了探鼻息，呼吸有些紊乱，生命体征还存在，看起来只是不明缘由的昏迷，大概休息一下就能醒来。弦太朗把贤吾扶到旁边的树干旁，心里充满疑惑。

但是萨卡兹对萨卡兹的源石技艺不是免疫吗？为什么贤吾仅仅是刺穿手臂就会有这么大的反应……

贤吾睁开眼睛时，东方的天际露出了淡淡的鱼肚白，这时刻是黎明前的黑暗，估计连他自己也没想到的是，他这一晕就晕了一个晚上。虽然醒过来了，但总感觉哪里不对劲，比如自己肚子重重的，他低下头，那个人直接枕在他腹部睡着了，一脸幸福的表情应该是在做什么好梦。

这一次应该好好谢谢这家伙……不对，明明那个人是他招惹来的，要谢也是他谢，毕竟自己可是推开了他，避免他成为感染者的一员，成为感染者有多痛苦，身为其中一员的他可真是感同身受。

胡思乱想的贤吾不自觉地抚上弦太朗的耳朵，更开始不自觉地挼起来。

手感不错……

本来贤吾是要把身上的人推到旁边，防止压死自己，可走神了的他只顾着挼弦太朗的耳朵，很干脆地忘了这一回事，直到那个人动了动，他才回过神来，意识到自己做了什么的贤吾赶忙收回手，并且把弦太朗推开。

“啊痛——”从柔软肚子摔到硬邦邦的土地，弦太朗脑袋的体验可谓是从天堂到地狱，他揉揉朦胧的睡眼，脑子一时不清醒，但还是对着贤吾道了一句早安。

“啊你醒了吗？贤吾，昨天看你那个样子吓死我了。”

此时贤吾才注意到自己的手臂上绑了一条领带来当绷带，他的流出的血已经凝固，血迹渗透在领带上，而那根领带，持有人明显很珍惜它，褶子的痕迹被压得很深。

“给你。”

贤吾把领带一把扯下，递给弦太朗。

“自己珍惜的东西，不应该用在这般无用的地方。”

“可是你的伤……对不起。”弦太朗没有伸手，只是担忧地望着贤吾的手臂，那里曾被一块源石刺穿。因为他的缘故，害得面前这个人感染程度加深了。

“虽然我很想说是你的错，但现在明显不是争执的时刻。”

贤吾把领带仔细叠好，强硬地塞到弦太朗手里，不给他拒绝的机会。

他从上面感受到了源石的气息，或许他的原主人是一个感染者，但贤吾并不有多大关心，不如说他对什么都不太关心，他自私到只想治好自己的矿石病。

弦太朗低头看看手中虚握的领带，抬头只看见站起身捡起法杖的贤吾转身离去的背影，一时无言。

“快跟上吧。”贤吾的话打破沉默，弦太朗把领带放好，跟上那个人的脚步。

“呐，贤吾。你为什么想去找夕的画境？”

难得一见，弦太朗在白天的旅途中没有和贤吾说说笑笑的，反而问出这个问题。其实这个问题在两人搭伴时就应该问出来了，不知为何弦太朗现在才说。

“明明矿石病是治不好的。”

贤吾在平时对于弦太朗的话能应付就应付，能敷衍就敷衍，可现在被询问道，罕见地沉默了，当弦太朗觉得这个问题得不来回答时，贤吾才再次开口:

“我并不是生来就是感染者，至少在童年，我得到了不同于其他萨卡兹的待遇，因为我不是感染者。于是，我被驱逐了。更可笑的是，被驱逐的一段时间后，我感染了。”

“于是我成为了一个真正的萨卡兹。”

“可我根本不想掌握强大的源石技艺，我只想活下去，在这片大陆上。”

在泰拉，成为感染者比死还痛苦，死亡至少会在一瞬间把你的感知夺去，此后会陷入良久的黑暗，就像入眠般。而感染矿石病，不仅要忍受时不时的病痛，还饱受人们对于感染者的非议与歧视。

甚至连死亡也逃不过矿石病的折磨，感染者会在极致的痛苦中死去，最后变成一块人型源石，向周围辐射，周而复始。

“所以我来到炎国，来到这里，希望找到夕的画境。”

一阵风吹过，扬起地上的尘沙，两人衣袂飘摇间，贤吾的兜帽被风刮下，露出他头顶那对专属于萨卡兹的角。

“传说固然不可信，但我想要赌一把。”

贤吾垂下头，其实那天的预言就已经揭示了这场旅途的结果，但他第一次不想去相信命运，他想去改变，想去和命运抗争。

他想要过普通人的生活。

“贤吾你果然很天真，就和那个人一样。”弦太朗拿出领带，上面的血迹还没有清洗，有细碎的源石闪着微弱的光，这样触碰的话，有几率得矿石病，但他并没有在乎这些。

“那个人？你的朋友之一吗？”贤吾重新兜上兜帽，他本来对此不感兴趣，但不自觉就开口问了。

“那个人是感染者，也希望靠自己的双手去拯救其他感染者。我为了维护他，招惹了一个小少爷，这也是害得你受伤的原因。对不起。”

“你不必道歉。”

“本来是这样的，直到那个人感染加重，病灶到了后期就已经没法救了，只能进入特殊机构里销毁。”

“你带他逃走了？”

“我……我没有。我只是眼睁睁地看他被掳走，他还朝着我伸出手，说不想死。说好握紧他的手，我却没有。我离开那个地方，开始独自流浪的生活。交不同的朋友，逐步理解感染者的真正处境。”

弦太朗的做法其实无可厚非，死亡的感染者用特殊方法处理才不会使尸体（那还能叫尸体吗？）对四周散发辐射，可是对于朋友间的感情来说，这是不可原谅的背叛。他攥紧领带，脸上表情混合着悲伤愤怒后悔。

这片大地上的感染者只会落得这样的下场，于是强者手持武器将源石技艺肆意施展，只图一时痛快，而弱者只能生存在狭缝之间，缓慢等待死亡的降临。

“你在前进，至少你有在尝试。”贤吾低头，双手握住弦太朗攥紧领带的拳头，轻轻地叹了口气。

“只有我止步于过去。”

他还是想作为普通人活下去，并非感染者或是源石技艺卓越的萨卡兹。而弦太朗在游历中去感悟去体验感染者的生活，这一点就比他高尚许多。

他与弦太朗一个回首昨夜的星光，一个仰望明日的太阳，从一开始，他们就不在一条道路上行走。

“其实你可以学会放弃，学着争取。”弦太朗说，“人生并非只有一条路，你也不是只能朝着一条固定的路走。”

“我明白的，弦太朗，如果这一次也失败的话，就让我去看看吧，你眼中的泰拉。”

歌星贤吾再次睁开眼睛时，映入眼帘的是灰白的天花板，看起来是落了不少灰在上面。他一时呆愣，偏头看去，他应该是躺在一个小但温暖的卧室里，他的枕头旁甚至放了一个尖尖脑袋的娃娃。

什么情况？他之前应该不在这里睡觉……

贤吾猛的坐起来，以天为被以地为床许久，他都快忘记睡在床上的松软感觉了，但是这不是重点，重点是他怎么来到的这里，关于这一点他没有丝毫的记忆可言。

就像是凭空捏造一般。

贤吾拉开窗帘，温暖的阳光揉碎了撒进来，久经黑暗的眼睛被刺眼的光芒刺激到，忍不住眯了起来，贤吾眨眨眼，好一会才适应了。麻雀在树枝上跳来跳去，有个人在楼下向他挥手，一派美好和谐的景色。

“喂——贤吾你今天睡懒觉了吗？快起床要迟到了。”女孩朝他使劲挥手，生怕贤吾看不到似的，察觉到视线落在自己身上摇得更欢了，也不知道她哪来的力气。

贤吾视线落在了女生身上，普普通通的样子，但有一点很重要。

他看不出她是哪一个种族。

哪怕是最不好辨识的黎博利，身上的某处也肯定会有羽毛一样的标识，可是这个女生，至少在他远望的几眼里，她身上没有任何种族的特征，萨科塔的光环瓦伊凡萨卡兹的角菲林佩洛的耳朵尾巴，这个女孩通通没有。

难道——

贤吾冲出房间，下意识地拐进洗手间，抬头凝视镜子里的自己。脸还是那张脸，清秀而苍白，只不过看起来是现在的他的幼化版，只有十几岁的样子。当然这都不重要，重要的是，

他头顶的角消失了。 

像是察觉到什么，贤吾扒开自己的袖子，曾经受伤的地方已经没有了疤痕，连手臂上连着血肉的源石碎块也消失殆尽，光滑洁净。他下意识地操控源石技艺，于掌心内浮现的却是虚无。

他成为了普通人。

黑发的人有些愣神，但现在明显不是愣神的时候。他收拾好自己的仪容，咬了两口面包，就拿起书包走出家门，那个女孩子还在等着他，脸上笑容甜美得就像这幅景色一样。

“贤吾你今天迟了整整十分钟，一点也不像你啊。”女生说，“不过我第一次等贤吾，原来这就是早上等人的感觉吗？我明白了！”

直到现在，贤吾也没搞清楚状况，他只是沉默地听着女生一个人向他说类似自言自语的话，他连这个女生是谁都不知道，生性谨慎的他没有开口随意搭话。

说到底，他连怎么来这里都不知道，弦太朗去了哪里他也不知道，一头雾水的他只能在表面缄默，心里疯狂想着对策。

“贤吾，你今天好沉默啊，发生什么事了？”

“啊，嗯？有吗？”

“早上好啊城岛。”

“早上好，清水！”

期间有同学向身边的女生打招呼，贤吾借此了解到她叫城岛，自己和她正在上学的路上，其余就一概不知了。

“呐，城岛。”

“！嗯！贤吾！有什么大事要告诉我吗？”

城岛身子一下子就振愣起来，她紧张兮兮地看着贤吾，眼里充斥着不解和疑惑，或许还有一点点对未知事物的好奇。初见她这幅模样的贤吾面上不显，心里却被吓了一大跳。

“什么？”

“因为贤吾你一般都叫我悠木啊，只有关键时刻才会叫我城岛的。”城岛悠木说道，食指抵唇绕贤吾走了几圈，眉头紧皱面容迷惑。

“难道——什么嘛，原来贤吾你也会开玩笑嘛？”

就当贤吾以为自己要被眼前的女生看穿时，悠木却拍拍手得出了一个完全陌生的结论，思维跳跃得让他有些不适应，不过好在悠木这一关应该是过去了。

“悠木，你知道如月弦太朗吗？”走在路上，贤吾不抱希望地问道，走在这段去学校的路上，他不经回想起了他曾经在哥伦比亚求学的经历，但是来不及回忆太多，因为这里有许多谜团未解开。

“嗯？贤吾你怎么突然对那个不良感兴趣了啊？”悠木歪头，她敲敲皮质的书包表层，发出邦邦的声音，随着声音出现，游离在贤吾身上的是悠木探究的目光。

“贤吾你今天真的很奇怪。”悠木说，“先是迟到，然后还假装开玩笑，现在居然对一个不良感兴趣了。”

她把手背抵在贤吾的额头感受，悠木的手还略带一丝清凉，和额头的温热极为不相符。停顿了几秒，悠木喃喃道:

“没发烧啊。”

“我没事，只是有点不太适应，我们还是快去上学吧，不是快迟到了吗？”适应什么，贤吾没说，他也不用说什么。

这是他祈求的非感染者生活，重新到来时却感到一丝违和。他想要的，真的是这样的生活吗？

“哦对对！贤吾你有什么事一定要和我说啊！我一定会帮忙的。”悠木说着，扒开衣袖去看腕上的手表，刹那间便露出苦瓜脸，“要迟到了啊啊啊啊贤吾快点！”

所幸这件事并没有使他们迟到，两个人急匆匆感到校门口时，人群稀疏，看来他们踏点来了是不会迟到的。

狂奔一路到教室，时间紧急，贤吾自然没机会向悠木问出关于如月弦太朗的话，但这并不妨碍他在脑里自己去分析这一出。

他记得他是和弦太朗去找夕的画境，第一幅画是假的，虽然很懊丧，但他们还是向第二幅画前进，也就是弦太朗口中的北姓富商那幅画。奇怪的是，那位富商没有派多少人去保护那幅画，所以他们很容易就潜伏进去……

贤吾陷入沉思，下意识地在自己的笔记本上勾勾画画，他现在……是在夕的画境里面吗？贤吾敲敲脑袋，这个可能性他怎么才想到，他一直以为夕只能画出泰拉一般的世界，毕竟参照物只有那片残忍的大地。

一画一世界，上古炎国大神的力量居然能创造出一个不同于泰拉的全新世界，不存在源石的美好世界，就像是童话故事。在这一点，贤吾承认自己低估了夕的能力。

但是现在不应该纠结于此了，他要赶紧找到弦太朗，然后结伴再找到夕，为何来这里的目的他可没有忘记。

就在这时，心中却有另一个声音响起，劝阻贤吾的做法。

好不容易摆脱了感染者的身份，好不容易能逃避那片大地，为什么还要想着回去呢？说不定回去也只能得到残忍的现实，留在这里不是更好吗？

贤吾手中的笔在纸上留下墨黑的痕迹，力气大到甚至将它划破，发出轻微的哗啦声。贤吾抬头，老师在讲台上讲课，学生们认真地听，身旁的悠木用竖起的书来遮掩她睡觉的姿势。

刚刚的声音……是怎么回事？

一个上午贤吾也没有闲着，尽力去打探弦太朗的消息，在泰拉，迅速了解整合信息是每个人必备的能力。

“梳着火箭头的不良少年，口头禅是要和天之川高中的所有人做朋友，外表看似凶恶，其实内在很善良也很讲义气……”

贤吾在自己的备忘录上把这些记下来，他扯扯嘴角，这个世界的弦太朗怎么和他认识的那个一模一样啊，除去没有菲林特征。

“他今天没来上学吗？”

“对啊，也没有请假……这位同学你很关心他啊？正好把这些资料送到他家，麻烦你了。”

老师把资料递给贤吾，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，接着扭头去批改自己学生的作业了，丝毫没有在乎这位同学的感受。贤吾掂量掂量自己手中的纸堆，还可以抱得动，他也没抱怨什么，径直离开了办公室。

贤吾低头看了一眼，映入眼帘的就是弦太朗的试卷上那个大红色的4。这些都是学习资料吗？话说考成这样的确需要这么多的学习资料。毕竟考4分这种事情，他连想都没想过，而弦太朗却轻易做到了，不，应该是这世界的弦太朗。

当悠木听到贤吾要去看望弦太朗，第一反应就是摇头直说不可以。

“虽然不知道贤吾你对他为什么感兴趣了，但是他是个不良啊！说不定看到你还会打你一顿说你多管闲事。”

听到悠木的话，贤吾忍不住笑了一声，虽然悠木这算是给人的刻板印象，可从她嘴里说出来却莫名搞笑，让精神紧绷的他都轻松了些。

“只是送个资料。”

不放心贤吾一个人的悠木最后还是跟着他来到弦太朗的家门口，她扯扯贤吾的衣角，躲在他的身后去打量这座房子，很普通的东式二层楼，但在悠木眼里就像吃人的怪物般可怕。

“叮咚——”贤吾腾出一只手去按门铃，想必主人已经听到了声音但不知为何没有来开门，贤吾想着等一等，一边去安慰身后的悠木。

梳着火箭头的不良打开门，首先看到的就是抱着一大堆学习资料的贤吾和躲在他身后的女生。他看到贤吾，眼光闪了闪，而后才有些不确定地问:“来了，诶贤吾……？”

黑发的人点点头，说:“是我。”

两个人只交谈了一句，仅在一句话中，就理解了彼此。

也不见外地绕过弦太朗，径直走进玄关。突然像是想到什么，把手中抱着的资料全部扔给弦太朗，就当弦太朗手忙脚乱抱着那堆纸时，贤吾和悠木已经换好鞋走进了客厅。

“贤吾，感觉像是换了一个人……”悠木小声地说，像是说给自己听。贤吾也听到了但没有管这些，鬼知道那些学习资料一直抱着有多累，弦太朗一天没去上学，到头来还是要自己来找他。

这家伙，从来没让人省心。

“贤吾你来的正好，我以为咱俩死了呢。”弦太朗把学习资料放在桌子上，粗暴的动作加上杂乱的资料，看来他一点也不在意这些，扭头就问贤吾问题，他窝在这里一天，看见贤吾没扑上去亲一口就很理智了。

“你应该已经知道了。”

“那么说，这里就是——”

“没错。”

悠木视线落在贤吾身上，一会又看向弦太朗，眼睛充满了疑惑，她挠挠头问道:“你们到底在说什么啊！为什么我听不懂？而且贤吾你什么时候和如月同学这么熟了。”

两人一时谜语得正欢，忘了贤吾身边还有个女生在看着他们。

“贤吾，你怎么还带了别人，她也是误入其中的吗？”弦太朗搬了个凳子坐在贤吾的对面，正如悠木打量他一样，他此时的视线也落在了这个女孩身上。

“不是。”贤吾摇摇头，解释道，“是同学……”

“是青梅竹马啊贤吾！”悠木推了推身边的人，有些委屈地说。

“噗哈哈，贤吾在这个世界的青梅竹马，还挺可爱的嘛。”弦太朗笑出声来，他完全没想到贤吾那副样子能有青梅竹马，他能有几个知心朋友就很超模了。

经过两人的一番解释，悠木这才明白了事情的原委。

“也就是说，这个世界是假的，你们也不是原来的贤吾和如月，而是别的世界的。”悠木掰着手指，消化自己脑里的信息，她被迫接受了一堆不符合常识的观念，没有疯掉就已经够好了，虽然在这里的常人眼中，这两人更像是中二病。

“即使你们那么说，我也无法相信啊，这个世界是假的什么的……”

悠木说着，掐了贤吾一把，又起身掐了弦太朗一下，最后站在了巨大的落地窗面前，外面夕阳的余晖正缓慢地消失，光芒打在悠木的脸上，她轻轻地闭上眼睛，触及那微弱的温暖。

“你们感受到了痛，我看见了光芒，这一切难道会是假的吗？”

两个人沉默了，他们不知道怎么反驳悠木，弦太朗捂着被掐的地方，那里的确有着痛感，虽然比起泰拉械斗打架的痛感来说，这可以忽略不计，但此时的感觉绝不是作假。

“你们说这里是画的世界，可是画境的世界会有这么真实吗？连五感都赋予给每一个人，日夜交替轮换，这世界的一切真的是一个人兴致突起的涂抹吗？或许你们的才是一场梦呢？”

“你们所说的泰拉，矿石病真的是存在的吗？真的不是你们捏造出来的吗？你们没有被蒙骗吗？”

一连串的问句说出来，却得不到回答，屋子里黑漆漆的，没有人去点开灯，或许在现在，光亮是一种无用之物，他们不需要看清别人脸上的表情。落地窗外的夕阳消失了，夜景浮现，深蓝的幕布上挂着一轮皎洁明月。

“外面没有星星……”贤吾扭头，透过玻璃去遥望墨蓝夜空，喃喃自语道。忽然他意识到了什么，猛的站起来，走到悠木身边陪她一同看向屋外。

弦太朗一时没有听清身边的人说的话，想去问贤吾说了什么，还没说出口，就看见贤吾站起来走到落地窗前。虽然不知道落地窗有什么好看的，但为了跟上两人的节奏，弦太朗也走了过去。

“为什么不画出星星？”贤吾问道，“夕。”

弦太朗震惊到后退了几步，他能想到这里是画境，但完全没想到这个贤吾的青梅竹马是画出这个世界的夕。话说炎国的神都这么恶趣味的吗？喜欢玩角色扮演。

“啊你发现了。”悠木，不，夕说道，在她说话的时候，周围的场景变化了，从漆黑的客厅变成了泛着白蒙蒙光，一眼望不到界限的地方，夕也变成了自己原本的模样，青色的角，红色的眼，黑色的长发。

“你希望能够摆脱感染者身份，我就实现你的愿望，为什么要离开呢？”夕将凭空出现的画撕成碎屑，那幅画可能就是刚刚的那个世界，可是却被她无情地抹除了。

“我不需要一个虚假的世界来实现愿望，如果那样才能做到，那我宁愿在那片大地作为感染者流浪。”

“那你呢，我创造这个不存在源石的世界也是源自你的愿望。”夕话锋一转，指向了一旁站着的弦太朗，她眼里充满不解与疑惑。

“你期望有一个不存在源石，人人平等的世界。那为什么你也逃出了画境呢？想留下的话，你就不会出现在这，我也不会撕毁画卷。”

“因为假的就是假的，即便我想留下，我的心也不会欺骗我。”弦太朗说，他看了看贤吾，那个萨卡兹头上的角已经长回来了，抬手摸摸头顶，好的，他的耳朵也回来了。

“你们真是奇怪。”夕说道，活了上千年的她第一次搞不懂眼前两个人的想法，不过她也不需要弄懂了，“你们两个人完全不同，却有着相似的觉悟。”

“但是，如果离开那里，你们想要的我无法实现。”

夕的一句话将贤吾的希望粉碎。

弦太朗听到这句话，有些担忧地看向贤吾，本以为他会露出失望的表情，没想到那个人脸上挂着释然的微笑。

他早就知道……

“你们打扰够久了，离开吧。”夕拔出一直插在剑鞘里的剑，向两个人挥去，姿势潇洒得就像是在作画，期间还有点点墨汁溢散漂浮在空中，伴随着夕的一剑，这一片小天地陷入混沌之中。

弦太朗醒来时，天已经大亮，他舒舒服服地伸了个懒腰，一副睡了很久又睡得很舒服的样子。他揉揉眼睛坐起来，不知道身处何处，一时怅然若失的他忍不住说:

“我好像做了一个很长的梦。”

“如果你愿意把那比作梦的话。”

清冽的声音从头顶传来，弦太朗抬头，贤吾正坐在树枝上居高临下地望着他，怀里还抱着他那根内藏利剑的法杖。

“那到头来什么也没改变啊。”

“接下来去哪？”

“诶？”

“我说过吧，要跟着你去看看你眼中的泰拉。”

贤吾跳下来，与弦太朗双目对视，一时之间两人的气氛竟有些暧昧，可贤吾没感觉从来，反而又开口问:“你是要食言吗？”

“不。”

弦太朗向贤吾展开手，抖抖耳朵，微笑说道。

“因为我啊，最喜欢你了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 曹尼玛累死我了，前几天摸的鱼就是我现在累的脖子和手，neta了w，欧兹，闪灵和部分陨星。【最后想netakabuto，但是失败了】  
> 其中有一段因为我觉得我写的太好了而想就此完结，人设特别突兀，但一见钟情也是不讲道理的存在所以呆胶布。  
> 全程只有贤吾成长了，没有顾及弦太朗的我是屑。没想到最ooc的居然是夕【】不过这也情有可原嘛，毕竟我跳剧情打的活动【】  
> 新年🈯明日方舟新年活动  
> 领带🈯弦太朗朋友的礼物  
> 童话故事🈯夕的画中世界  
> 【等等这个要解释吗？】  
> 照例这篇文也有很多没有写明白但我懒得写了就这样吧。


End file.
